Yves
) | birth_place = Busan, South Korea | height = 164cm (5'4") | weight = 46kg (101 lbs) | blood = B | nicknames = Ha Ibeu (하이브) (main) Various others; see below. | color = Burgundy (버건디색) | animal = Swan (백조) | fruit = Apple (사과) | emotion = Faith (믿음) | reveal = November 14, 2017 | position = Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist | single = "new" | previous = Choerry | next = Chuu }}Yves/ˈiːv/, like Eve (Hangul: 이브) is the ninth revealed member of LOONA and a member and leader of its third sub-unit, LOONA / yyxy. She was born as Ha Soo Young (Hangul: 하수영) on May 24, 1997 in Busan, South Korea. She debuted on November 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Yves" on November 28, 2017. History Early life She was born in Busan, then at some point later moved to Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province (Gyeongsangnam-do). She joined a dance academy in Busan, "Dance Up Academy"Dance Up Academy: YouTube Channel. On October 25, 2015, she appeared for the first time on their YouTube channel, on the video titled "Dance Up Jr : K-Pop Cover Dance". She appeared on several videos, that can be found in this playlist. She appeared on their YT channel for the last time on a choreography video, "Reddy - 생각해 : E:Na Choreography" published on July 15, 2016. According to fanaccounts, she was a trainee under Hunus Entertainment (ELRIS' agency). She trained with ELRIS' Bella and DIA's Eunchae, and apparently almost debuted with Bella. Yves met Bella in 2014/2015 so she may have joined Hunus Entertainment in 2014/2015.Fanaccount: ELRIS BellaFanaccount: ELRIS Bella 2Fanaccount: DIA Eunchae Before joining BlockBerryCreative, Yves was a part of a dance group at D-Pop Studio (by Dream Vocal & Dance Academy), in Seoul.D-Pop Congratulating Yves (Korean) Yves said she joined the group secretly because her mother was against it.SBS Love FM Translations She studied really hard and ranked #11 in her studies at school, but in Grade 11 revealed her secret to her mother because she really wanted to become a singer. Yves was last seen with the dance group one month before her reveal, when they released a dance cover (October 18, 2017).TWICE "One More Time" Dance Cover On October 24, 2017, a blog posted a congratulatory message for 'Ha Soo Young' for passing Polaris Entertainment's audition.Congratulation post for Ha Sooyoung, who passed Polaris' audition At some point in the latter half of 2017 after September, Yves was accepted as a trainee at Polaris Entertainment.Dream Vocal & Dance Academy Accepted Trainee List (Korean) Despite her audition not being ideal, as she was only notified the night before, she was accepted the next day after performing a song and original choreography. Similar to other members, she was transferred to BlockBerryCreative at some point in order to become a member. 2017 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA Yves was first teased on November 6, 2017. She released her solo single album Yves on November 28, 2017 and subsequently debuted as a member of LOONA. 2018 : yyxy, LOONAbirth Yves later debuted as a member and leader of LOOΠΔ / yyxy with members Chuu, Go Won and Olivia Hye on May 30, 2018 with the mini-album beauty&thebeat. LOONA as a complete group debuted on August 19, 2018 at their concert LOONAbirth with the release of + + on August 20, 2018. 2019 : LOONAVERSE Concert, XX, The Gashinas During the first day of the LOONAVERSE Concerts, on February 16, 2019, Yves sustained a small injury to her nose due to an accident involving YeoJin. She managed to perform throughout the rest of the concert; and while on the second day she had to refrain from dancing, she still was still allowed to sing. She gave ideas for the choreography of "Satellite"; during the "I’m talkin’ bout you, I’m talkin’ bout you" part.VLIVE: Frequency of the Moon Ep.9 Yves starred in The Gashinas, a 4-episode television variety show that began airing on May 19, 2019. 2020 : # Along with HeeJin, Choerry and Olivia Hye, she participated in the choreographing of #'s title track "So What" and was credited in the "Choreography idea" section of the credits. Profile * Stage Name: Yves (이브) ** Japanese: イブ (Ibu) * Birth Name: Ha Soo Young (하수영, 河秀映) * Name Meaning(s): ** 河 (하/Ha) means "river".河 - Wiktionary ** 秀 (수/Soo) means "excellent, elegant".秀 - Wiktionary ** 映 (영/Young) means "to reflect light".映 - Wiktionary ** So her real name means "to reflect light with excellence" with Chinese characters.Meaning of Yves' name w/ Chinese characters ** “Yves” is generally a male name of French origin and means “yew”.Wikipedia “Yves (given name)” Retrieved 2020.02.02 ** “Yves” is pronounced identically to “Eve”, the name of the Biblical first woman, who famously ate the fruit of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil in the garden of Eden. This fruit is commonly depicted as an apple. * Nickname(s): Ha Ibeu (Yves) (하이브), Ibeu (Yves) Day (이브데이), Eevie (이브이), Sugu (수구), Soobong-i (수봉이), Ha Soo (하스), Topema (토페마) Go Won, Soft/Squishy Jaguar, Sooyooe her friends * Birth date: May 24, 1997 (age ) * Horoscope: Gemini * Blood type: B * Birth place: Busan, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Chuu, Go Won, Olivia Hye * Family: Mother, older sister * Body statistics: 164 cm (height), 46 kg (weight), 240mm (US 7, EU 38) (shoe size), 12 (ring size)Fanaccount: Ring size * Education: Hyoam High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent), English (minimal), Japanese (currently learning) * Position: Undetermined ** yyxy: Leader (official), main dancer, lead vocal ** LOONA: Main dancer, lead vocal, sub-leader * Instruments: Piano (+ learning a bit of guitar for LOONA Studio) * Hobbies: Reading, teasing kids, kicking Go Won's bed * Likes: Everyone, spicy taste, animals (especially her Shih Tzu "Haneul", who's 10+ years old) * Dislikes: Fallen hair (from Olivia Hye?), cold things, knocking in the morning * Personality: Hard-working, motherly, chic, comical, witty, occasionally pessimistic Discography Single albums * "Yves" (2017) Mini-albums * beauty&thebeat (2018) (as part of yyxy) Collaborations * "Girl's Talk" (with Chuu) from "Chuu" (2017) Filmography Variety Shows Music Video Appearances Commercial Films Official focus cams ('fancams') * LOONA yyxy - love4eva : Simply K-Pop: 180629 | MCOUNTDOWN: 180607 * LOONA - Hi High: MCOUNTDOWN: 180823 * LOONA - Butterfly: 1theK | NewsAde | MCOUNTDOWN: 190221 | Simply K-Pop: 190322 * Other: THANKS (SEVENTEEN cover) Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. She was born at 4:50PM, in Busan.Fanaccount: Time of birth * LOOΠΔ: ** Yves is the second oldest in LOOΠΔ after ViVi. ** Yves used to be the tallest member but Olivia Hye might have grown taller than her. * LOOΠΔ / yyxy ** Yves is the leader of LOOΠΔ / yyxy. ** Yves is the oldest member in LOOΠΔ / yyxy. ** Yves represents 'Faith' in LOOΠΔ / yyxy. * She was a trainee for 3 weeks. * Yves' audition at Blockberry Creative:LOONA Studio - yyxy Hertz ** She only had less than a day of preparation for her audition. ** She sang Navi's "At the Han River." ** She performed SUNMI's "24시간이 모자라 (24 hours)" ** Because she said she could create choreography, she had to dance to a song by ODD EYE CIRCLE on the spot. She freestyled for about one minute. * Despite her name ("Sooyoung") meaning "to swim", Yves cannot swim. * She used to model for clothing brand MariShe.Model Page for MariShe * She covered TWICE's "One More Time" with a dance group.TWICE "One More Time" Dance Cover * Her role models are Suzy and Sunmi.Fanaccount: Role model SuzySunmi - Role model180910 | LOONA on SBS Love FM OldSchool * Yves is a 'successful fan'. On her instagram Sunmi posted a pic of the fanletter Yves wrote her, thus acknowledging her existence. Yves managed to deliver her letter to Sunmi through her dance teacher who knows Sunmi's choreographer. * She has a strong Busan saturi (regional dialect from Busan) when speaking Korean, which is why according to her during a fan sign, she was hesitant to speak much. Nowadays that's not a problem anymore since she learnt to tone it down whenever she wants. * Characteristics: bunny teeth, sharp chin, long limbs, deep voice, jokester, witty, poetic * She believes aliens exist somewhere. When she was young, she liked watching shows about space.Orbit 1.0 Anniversary Relay VLIVE * She won a bronze medal for the 50m race at the 2019 Idol Star Athletic Championship Chuseok Special. She said she didn't have the opportunity to practice for this event so she just meditated on her bed the night before D-Day. * Yves got herself a film camera. * Yves' airpod name: ro2yy2s * If she didn't have a swan as a representative animal she'd want a snake as such. What matters is that she could beat a wolf as a snake (she may be referencing to her frenemy Olivia Hye, whose animal is a wolf).Frequency of the Moon Ep.14 * With Chuu she imagined what could be the other members' representative fruits (or food): avocado or banana for HeeJin, shine muscat (an expensive variety of grape) for HyunJin, pistachio for Haseul, sweet potato for ViVi, sweet pumpkin for Kim Lip, asparagus for Jinsoul. First meeting with the other members - First impression VS current image Differences between first impression and current image * Members who picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time they met her: ViVi, JinSoul, Kim Lip, Chuu, HeeJin * To Yves, the members whose image changed the most from the first time she met them are: ** Kim Lip.180913 | NCT night night: LOONA (ENGSUB) - Yves: "Kim Lip had a scary aura like I'd have been okay treating her as unnie, but she's actually sloppy." ** Chuu (said during LOONA Studio - yyxy Hertz)LOONA Studio - yyxy Hertz ViVi *She picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her (picked out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast - Yves, Jinsoul, Kim Lip, Chuu and her): ** ViVi thought Yves would be quiet. But after living with her, she finds her very funny.180913 | NCT night night w/ LOONA (ENGSUB) ** ViVi: "Yves was in these super feminine photoshoots when I first saw her but now she's a very funny member"091318 | Questionnaire sheets from NCT's Night Night (Vivi, Kim Lip, Yves, Jinsoul, Chuu) JinSoul * Yves met Jinsoul for the first time at the dorm and JinSoul said 'Hey? We’re the same age' to her as soon as she saw her. Yves said JinSoul’s hair is really messy after she get up so she looks like a scientist who failed her experiments.Yves and Jinsoul's first meeting * JinSoul picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: ** JinSoul: "Yves had this image like she was meek and straight-laced, but she's so down-to-earth and the funniest girl in the world, a friend who fits really well with me!"180911 | OEC Relationship Charts w/ Chic News Kim Lip *Kim Lip picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her (picked out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast - Vivi, Yves, JinSoul, Chuu and her): ** Kim Lip: "I thought Yves unnie was a really mild-mannered unnie. She has become so different now..." Chuu * They describe their first meeting in details during the Frequency of the Moon Ep.6 VLIVE. * Yves met her at an academy, before joining BlockBerryCreative. Chuu was sitting very quietly in a cap. Yves thought Chuu was a quiet and shy person, and that she could befriend her because of that. She stopped her in a elevator to ask for her number. They became friends and ended up starring in a web drama together (a cameo) as a part time job.Yves and Chuu's first meetingYves and Chuu's first meeting bis * Yves: "For Chuu, I first met her at an academy. ... because of an intro for an audition organized by the academy head, we first met. But Chuu was wearing a baseball cap and a sweater, sitting with a sorta-sulky pose. She was so quiet. I didn't have any friends at the academy back then. So I thought, "ah, we have similar personalities. We could be friends." I'm shy around strangers too. But I made up my mind, and asked her for her number. While saying we should do our auditions together. So I got to know her. And we got all the way here. But now... Was that the wrong choice back then? It might've been a mistake."LOONA Studio - yyxy Hertz * Chuu's first impression of Yves ** Chuu: "Yves looked friendly but was somewhat cold. denied that statement She was cold... Yves You were smiling brightly. So I wanted to get closer to her. And I talked to her and she was somewhat cold...So I thought "maybe I was wrong"...But she talked back to me. I could feel she was a very nice person."VLIVE: Debut Album Celebration ** Since Yves was the one who approached Chuu first, she denied this statement. * Chuu picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: ** Chuu: "Yves unnie seemed very shy at first, but now she's the comedian and boss unnie :) "180912 | Yves, Chuu & Olivia Hye Relationship Charts HeeJin *Yves was filming when she first met HeeJin. ** Heejin: "I think the member who broke my first impression the most was Yves?! I first met her while she was filming. She looked very elegant there, because she was in a dress, with her hair down, in an unfamiliar environment. But when I saw her in the practice room, her casual attire was all hip-hop, dancing in a crop tee, short pants, and stuff, and she was dancing. So I was surprised, since I didn't expect her casual attire to be like that at all." ** Yves: "When I first met HeeJin, there was a staff next to her. And they said, 'actually HeeJin is only partially-Korean. Her grandmother is Russian.' And I took their word for it. ... I really believed that. ... After a week they said 'that was a lie.'" ** The staff pulled that prank often. Go Won also fell for it. Yves thought it was true because of HeeJin's nose which she finds very pretty. Group dynamics Personality * According to YeoJin, Yves' personality is very delicate, warmhearted, kind, and innocent. * How Yves is described: "looks super cool but actually is a joker".Fact in Star - yyxy episode * Charming points according to herself: "Radiant, shining forehead, rabbit front-teeth, unexpected-charm (behind the charisma, she likes cute things ><)" * A phrase that describes her the best, according to herself: "As expected!"profile card - loonabirth * Yves likes to make other people laugh. ** On her profile card from LOONAbirth, she wrote that the thing she's proud of hearing is "Yves is the funniest". She also wrote that one of the hashtags that describes her is #Gagman_Of_The_Month.Profile card - Loonabirth ** On her re-written profile card for Orbit's 1st anniversary, she wrote that her team position in LOONA is "Bellybutton thief" (= someone who makes you laugh and clutch your stomach).LOONA's Profile Rewrite * Yves a very passionate person. ** In a video letter for her birthday, her mother told her she has "too much passion". ** "#PassionMan��" is a hashtag she thought described herself. It seems that "Passion Man" is a nickname that some people gave her. * Yves has been associated with the Pokemon Eevee. Eeeve is called 이브이 (~ee-bu-ee) in korean, while Yves' stage name is 이브 (~ee-bu) in korean. * 'Soft jaguar' is one of her nicknames. ** Yves: "My nickname is the Soft Jaguar. My solo song new had an elegant and chic concept so our label gave me the swan, but fans said I have charisma like a jaguar on the stage but have a soft side off of it, so they gave me this nickname." * Yves has been compared to Snowball the bunny character from the animated movie 'The Secret Life of Pets', because the character has two sides like Yves. At home, Yves is cute and friendly and when she's out she's super charismatic. (KCON LA 2019 - KCON ROOKIES Interview) * Yves also called herself "LOONA's Baby Apple". (@Post KCONLA VLIVE) * Hashtags, that describe her, according to herself: ** Profile card (Loona Birth): #YvesUnnie, #Meokbang_Fairy, #Busan's_Fairy, #Rich_in_Predebut_Pics, #Gagman_Of_The_Month, #Follow, #Follow_me_First, #Lady_Of_The_Day profile card - loonabirth ** Profile card (Orbit's 1st anniversary): #PassionMan�� #YvesUnnie #SoftJaguar #BabyApple�� * MBTI Type: INFJFanaccount: caskerbox * Milk before cerealsBRISxLIFE's interview * If she could have a superpower it would be invisibility. When she feels embarrassed, she could just hide when she needs. To hide somewhere quickly as if she didn't exist. * She said she can see ghosts (such as when she practices late at night). Habits * Three things Yves always carries in her bag: earphones, lipstick, wallet. (NewsAde Teamwork Test - Butterfly era). * She's bad at waking up. Overall, yyxy members tend to wake up late before car pick-up time. * Yves usually draws swans with both a beak and a mouth, and sometimes her swans have wings + arms at the same time. * She has a habit of winking. Yves: "I used to wink to look pretty but it became an habit". Yves winks even during normal conversations.Fact in Star yyxy episode Jinsoul once described that habit as "kind of an occupational disease". * The funny tears wiping gesture Yves always do is a habit she has since she was young. She said she does that when her mom doesn’t buy her the thing she wants.Fanaccount: Tears wiping move * Yves likes to be called "Sooyoungie unnie" rather than "Sooyoung unnie". "Sooyoung unnie" sounds awkward to her because she's from Busan.NewsAde - 59s Manual Preferences * Food ** Bubble tea/gongcha pick: black milk tea, 2x extra pearls, 50% sugarBubble tea pick ** Subway pick: steak & cheese - egg mayo, extra jalapenos, hot chili sauceSubway pick ** Perfume pick (likes or uses): musk, sweet ** Yves' favorite ice cream flavor is Baskin Robbins' "Mom is an alien" (known as "Puss in Boots" outside of South Korea).180910 | News-Ade - LOONA Teamwork Test ** She also likes pistachio ice cream.Fanaccount: Pistachio ice cream ** Her Baskin Robbins' picks: mom is an alien, new york cheesecake, chocolate forestLOONA TMI - Baskin Robbins ice cream picks! ** She likes spicy food.yyxy relationship charts - Chic News ** She likes hot pot/shabu shabu along with Kim Lip and Go Won.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat ** She likes strawberry ade.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat ** She likes macarons.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat ** "Saekom-jjang" (~Sour Queen), a brand of sour candy, was her favorite snack in middle school. She liked apple flavor back then but she can't handle sour food as well nowadays.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat * Fashion ** Yves likes to wear crop tees and hiphop style clothes. ** At a fansign, someone asked Yves what kind of fashion she liked and she responded that she prefers vintage clothes, generally secondhand from vintage stores.Fanaccount: Vintage fashion * Favorite ** She said she likes Go Won's stage name the most. ** Her favorite month is May because her birthday is in May. She used to say it was August. ** Her favorite b-side on X X is Colors. Fanaccount: Favorite X X's b-side ** Music styles: R&B, hip hop, and ballad. Dislikes * leopard print/patterns ** As she's trypophobic, leopard print makes her face feel itchy just by looking at it.(ENG SUB) 190524 | VLive - “You are invited to Yves' Birthday Party" (select the 2nd eng sub option) * mint chocolate * Olivia Hye's hair that fall to the ground * things that are cold * knocking sounds in the morning * She hates bugs. ** She usually lets Olivia Hye kill them for her if they're too big. * Horror movies and anything scary. Physical condition * Yves suffers from motion sickness. ** Yves said she doesn't like attraction park rides: she went on one before (the 'Tornado') and threw up for 4 hours. She gets motion sick so easily she can't ride merry go rounds.Fanaccount: puking incident * Yves said she has low blood pressure, so moving her head suddenly while dancing can be difficult.Fanaccount: Low blood pressure * During the first day of the LOONAVERSE Concerts, Yves sustained a small injury to her nose due to an accident involving YeoJin. She managed to perform throughout the rest of the concert; and while on the second day she had to refrain from dancing, she still was still allowed to sing. Wishes and goals * Yves said she would really like to take cute/lively songs like Kiss Later and Everyday I Love You and make her own version of them, with powerful and heavy beats. * She also would like to cover Kim Lip's Eclipse and Twilight and Taemin's DANGER.Fanaccount: song cover wish * Long-term Goals: "LOONA and Orbits all being happy!!! Enriching a color that's unique to Yves!" Quotes Q: If you could do it again, would you still be an idol? Q: What does Orbit mean to you? Gifts given & received Gifts she's received for her birthday, in 2019Birthday gifts - 2019 * HeeJin: Slippers * Kim Lip: Airpod case * Chuu: Long onepiece * Go Won: a tank top and a skirt both with leopard print. She got these 2 items of clothing from different stores so they don't match together and the leopard prints are different. She chose to gift her these clothes because of one of Yves' nickname, "Soft Jaguar". * Olivia Hye: a black dress. She asked for Yves' opinion on this dress pretending she was buying it for herself. Gifts she has given to other members: * Yves has gifted a bucket hat to HeeJin for her 2019 birthday. * Yves has gifted a box of mandarins to HyunJin for her 2019 birthday. * Yves has bought Olivia Hye a cake for her 2019 birthday. Her playlist / artists & songs recommendations * ABIR - playground Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019) * AKMU - How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love Yves song rec: AKMU - How can I love the heartbreak * Baek Yerin (백예린) - DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE (혼자 두지 마) Fact in Star - yyxy episode * BEN (벤) - 180 DEGREE (180도) * BEN (벤) - NOT OK (안 괜찮아) Song rec: Ben - Not Okay * BROWN EYES - ALREADY ONE YEAR (벌써일년) 190713 | Orbit 1.0 Anniversary Letters * CRUSH - 2411 * CRUSH - OASIS (ft. ZICO) Orbit 1.0 Anniversary Relay VLIVE * DANIEL CAESAR, BRANDY - LOVE AGAIN * DAY6 - TIME OF OUR LIFE (한 페이지가 될 수 있게) * DEAN - D (HALF MOON) (ft. Gaeko) Orbit 1.0 Anniversary Relay VLIVE * DEAN - HOWLIN' 404 * DPR LIVE - MARTINI BLUE * f(x) - GOODBYE SUMMER (ft. EXO D.O.) * HAN GI RAN - ADULT (어른) LOONA Studio - yyxy Hertz * JUNG SEUNGHWAN (정승환) - ONGNYEON DONG (옥련동) * JUNG SEUNGHWAN (정승환) - THE VOYAGER (우주선) IDOL RADIO EP.502 recs - explanation threadIDOL RADIO EP.502 (SPECIAL DJ LOONA HeeJin & Yves) * LYn (린) - A Song * NIKI - I LIKE U * NIKI - VINTAGE Song rec: NIKI - Vintage * JUSTIN PARK - HONESTY (PinkSweat$Cover) * RYEOWOOK - THE LITTLE PRINCE (어린왕자) * Shin Hye Sung & Lim Chang Jung (신혜성 & 임창정) - DOLL (인형) 180923 | TVDaily: Loona's songs recs - Chuseok ** Remake: KANGTA X WENDY X SEULGI (강타 X 웬디 X 슬기) - DOLL (인형) * SUNMI - FULL MOON (보름달) 180923 | TVDaily: Loona's songs recs - Chuseok * Sunwoo Jung A (선우정아) - FROM ME TO MYSELF (내가 나에게) 190204 | TVDaily: Loona's songs recs - Chinese New Year * U-KISS (유키스) - SHUT UP!! (시끄러!!) 200127 TV Daily: Loona's song recs - When You’re Being Nagged * WISUE (위수) - STARRY NIGHT (우리에게 쏟아지는 별들을) (ft. 구원찬 Ku One Chan) Frequency of the Moon Ep.5 Song recommendations - her explanations Discography recommendations * She recommended several songs from Daniel Caesar, DEAN, Ella Mai, Jung Seung Hwan, Lyn, SUNMI, NIKI Songs she wants to cover / Concepts she wants to try * f(x) - 4 Walls * Kyungri (경리) - 어젯밤 (BLUE MOON) * TAEMIN - DANGER, MOVE, WANT COVERS (prepared & unprepared) VOCAL COVERS 2018 * @ NewsAde - yyxy appearance ** LYn (린) - 통화연결음 (Ringtone) - SNIPPET * @ 180830 SBS Young Street Radio ** LYn - 실화 (True Story) - SNIPPET ** KIGGEN (키겐) & Yang Da Il (양다일) - 두고두고 (For The Last Of My Life) - SNIPPET * @ Fact iN Star - yyxy episode ** Baek Yerin (백예린) - 혼자 두지 마 (Don't Leave Me Alone) - SNIPPET * @ LOONAKICK #40 - snippet @ Twitter: LINK ** Jung In (정인) - 장마 (Rainy Season) * @ LOONA STUDIO - yyxy Hertz ** WINNER - 공허해 (empty) - Olivia Hye ft. Yves - AUDIO | FANCAM ** LYn (린) - 통화연결음 (Ringtone) - Yves - AUDIO | FANCAM ** G-DRAGON - THAT XX (그 XX) - yyxy - FANCAM | FANCAM 2 ** CRUSH (크러쉬) - SOFA (소파) - SNIPPET ** Shin Hye Sung & Lim Chang Jung (신혜성 & 임창정) - 인형 (DOLL) - snippet: SNIPPET 2019 * @ MBC 2PM Date with Ji Sukjin — 190319 ** EXO - Love Me Right - HaSeul, JinSoul, Yves - LIVE * @ Orbit 1.0 - 1st Anniversary Relay VLIVEOrbit 1.0 Anniversary Relay VLIVE ** DEAN - D (Half Moon) (Feat. Gaeko) - SNIPPET * @Frequency of the Moon Christmas Special VLIVE ** Eve's Warning - SNIPPET * @Frequency of the Moon EP.14 ** RYEOWOOK - THE LITTLE PRINCE (어린왕자) - SNIPPET ** f(x) - GOODBYE SUMMER (ft. EXO D.O.) - SNIPPET DANCE COVERS 2018 * @ Fact iN Star ** yyxy cover HyunA's Babe, Sunmi's Siren, Apink's No No No, HyoLyn's Dally & LOONA's Eclipse, Love&Live, Yeolgi (Heat) * LOONA @ IDOL ROOM EP.28 — 181120 ** Seventeen - THANKS (cover) - Preview version ** Seventeen - THANKS (cover) + Dance Cover Battle *** Dance cover battle: Yves: Taemin's MOVE, Sunmi' Siren; Other members: Twice's What Is Love & Knock Knock, MOMOLAND's Bboom Bboom, Chungha's Rollercoaster, BTS' Fake Love * LOONA/JinSoul & Yves + other idols @ MNET MAMA 2018 - Rookies Random Play ** Relay Dance: Random Play dances 2019 * @ Fact iN Star ** LOONA cover EXO (The Eve), Chungha (Gotta Go), LOONA's Satellite * @ IDOL RADIO EP.155 — 190306 ** Signal(Twice), Bad Boy(RedVelvet),The Eve(EXO),4Walls(f(x)),Thanks(Seventeen) & MOVIE(BTOB) ** small dance cover of 가시나 (Gashina) by SUNMI * @KCON19LA ** LOONA - THANKS (Seventeen Cover ) - Twitter - Closeup on Yves * @ JTBC2 RUN.WAV EP.15 — 190928 ** Yves - "Party Monster" (OG by The Weeknd) ** Kim Lip, Yves, Choerry, ViVi - LALALAY (OG by Sunmi) * "Scorpion Line" @ M COUNTDOWN - Halloween Special Stage — 191031 ** HeeJin, Kim Lip, Choerry, Yves, Olivia Hye - "FULL MOON" (SUNMI) ** FanCam: Group ** 4K SKYCAM - High Angle Cam: Group See also References }} Navigation pt-br:Yves Category:LOONA Category:Members Category:Yves Category:yyxy